In order to efficiently manage a large number of devices connected via a network, there are methods in which the devices are managed in groups. Regarding the methods for managing devices in groups, a static management method is known in which a predetermined group structure is used, and a dynamic management method is known in which groups are generated and deleted according to the situation.
In the dynamic group management method, although it is possible to perform flexible management according to the situation, the issue is to ensure scalability.